Red Line Company
The Red Line Company, also called the Company, refers to a chartered company that formed the earlier bulk of the modern World Government. It was established as part of Lord Bellomont's doctrine during the leadership of the Marine Lords, which sought to constitute control of key locations to quell the more ambitious Buccaneers and Raiders that harassed World Government patrols and shipping. The company acquired most of the profits and revenues made by the government and, initially, held a large monopoly on islands, the military, and trade. However, most of the assets were handed into direct World Government control with the exception of trade and, in some respects, control of territory. Formation It was founded after the Void Century to combat the remaining dissidents to the World Government. Lord Bellomont founded the company. This was created as part of his larger "doctrine", which sought to dispell all forms of dissent and opposition to the recently formed World Government. Goals and Purpose Dispell of Dissent The major issue that the World faced was interference of shipping, even before the World Government was established. The former world power was Bellomont's original kingdom, Auricias, that was considered a powerhouse of the World. In due part to its reknowned stockpiles of gold, it formented a powerful army, the Gorudo Army, that manage to obtain islands across the world to establish the first empire in the history of the world. They fought off groups of rebels that sought to resist the persistant imperialist power of Auricias, known as the Raiders. Over time, they were eliminated during the war with the Great Kingdom, leaving only as few as 10% alive, which they eventually were renamed as Buccaneers. After the inevitable collapse of the Aurician Empire, the twenty kingdoms, including Auricias for a few decades, ruled the world. However, many islands were outside of protection from attacks by the Buccaneers. So, Bellomont established the "Company Suveyors Corps" as a means to combat piracy on islands and shipping. Trading One of the core objectives of the company, trading was one of the major factors that led to the dominence of the World Government over a majority of the world, along with their military and practice of colonization and imperialism, which isn't practiced nowadays. To increase the conductivity and closeness of the world with other nations, they implemented trade with other people and islands with major resources such as ivory, gold, sugar, silks, and spices. The trade helped establish more control for the Company in terms of providing material for people, as well as providing more direct control for the World Goverment in some extent. Colonization and Acquisition of Territory As trade increased with unconnected portions of the world, the Company indiscretely possessed a monopoly of trading posts and islands who's monarchies were undermined by the more superior Company that violently enforced slavery, which was fullheartedly supported by the Marine Lords. To ensure that the Marine Lords power and association with the Company was absolute, they even intimidated the Celestial Dragons in order to forfeit their wealth unto the World Government due to their untrustworthy "campaigns" to attempt to overthrow Bellomont from power. Relationship to the World Government The relationship between the Company and the World Government was a unknown but recognized power struggle as the company was associated with Bellomont's government, however was seen as an autonomous entity in political and economic affairs. Though Bellomont founded the company, private individuals petitioned for the formation of a Board of Stockholders and associates that maintained participation in the Red Line Company's affairs. The Board would therefore elect a head of the Board that would therefore facilitate the functions of the Company. At first, for the first few decades of existence, Bellomont held control as the leader of the Company, until he loosened his strain of power to individuals. At one point, the Company obtained more influence and power over Bellomont's Government, which almost resulted in a coup d'état in the government. Eventually, Bellomont stripped the company of the monopolies of island control and the ownership of a private army as a reaction to the coup. Category:Organization Category:Lordofwar97